


It's a damn miracle, you and me

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: ‘This is a damn miracle.’ Kyle said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Out of pure reflex, Alex smacked his foot.‘Off.’ Alex said sharply.--Soft Kylex. That's it.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Roswell Prompt Advent 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560502
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	It's a damn miracle, you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I wrote Malex for the Advent too, I just... I seem to have a lot of Kylex for the first few days. I debated not putting this up here, because it's not even 1k, but we need more Kylex fluff, so fuck it.

‘This is a damn miracle.’ Kyle said, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Out of pure reflex, Alex smacked his foot.

‘Off.’ Alex said sharply.

‘This is _my_ house.’ Kyle complained, but he removed his feet either way.

‘ _Our_ house, asshole.’ Alex flopped down on the couch next to him. Kyle smiled brightly at him.

‘Yeah it is.’ He sounded proud, and Alex rolled his eyes, but he was smiling too. It was hard not to when Kyle looked at him like that. ‘What I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me-‘ Alex sighed. ‘is that it’s a damn miracle we’re here, actually together, on Christmas eve!’

‘Except we’re both exhausted and will fall asleep before nine.’ Kyle laughed and pointed a finger at him, grinning loose and warm.

‘That’s what I love about you, your unwavering positivity.’ Alex rolled his eyes and kicked out half-heartedly with his left foot. Kyle caught it and dug his fingers into the bottom of it, Alex only tried to resist for a few seconds before caving and letting Kyle massage his foot.

Alex let himself slouch further onto the couch, shifting around until he was curled up on his side and had his foot properly in Kyle’s lap. He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he’d been holding.

‘You okay?’ Kyle asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

‘Better now.’ Alex admitted. It had been a crazy few weeks, not that they ever seemed to be capable of going longer than a month without something crazy happening, but still, the last few weeks had been _insane_. Alex had never been super good at letting go of something unfinished. He liked to finish something so he could cross it off his mental to-do list. So that it didn’t keep floating around the back of his head. So that he could actually relax. That meant working until something had been completed.

Sometimes he’d forget to eat, or sleep.

Now that Kyle was around more, he’d gotten better at that though. More accurately, Kyle would feed him and drag him to bed and make him take breaks. He made Alex look after himself while Alex looked after everyone.

‘That’s good. You’ve been working too hard.’ Kyle said, sliding his thumb along the muscle that made Alex want to kick him. Alex let out a laugh.

‘Says the guy who’s pulled, like, fifteen double shifts in the last month.’

‘Fifteen is a little much.’

‘Fine, maybe twelve.’ Kyle made a face.

‘That’s… actually terrifyingly accurate.’ He said and Alex found himself laughing fondly.

‘Let’s make a deal.’ He swung his legs down and pushed himself off the couch. Kyle looked a little confused and then intrigued as Alex planted himself on his lap, straddling him on the slightly creaky old couch. ‘Starting in January, we’ll make sure we have at least one day a week off, and we’ll have a date night, and they can’t be on the same day.’ Alex offered Kyle his pinkie. 

‘A pinkie promise?’ Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex just pushed his hand closer to Kyle, who hooked his pinkie around Alex’s with a sigh.

‘Well?’ Alex asked.

‘Okay, I pinkie promise.’ Kyle said earnestly. Alex smiled at him and Kyle did that thing where he blinked at Alex like he was trying to figure out if he was real. So Alex did what he generally did when Kyle looked at him like that. He leaned in and kissed him. Kyle’s soft exhale before their lips met was familiar at this point and it never failed to make him feel like he could run through a brick wall.

They ended up in bed before nine, but not to sleep. It was Alex’s best Christmas eve by a mile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Comments make me squeal with delight!


End file.
